Saints of Cyrodiil
by Shadowsin
Summary: Noveos Sparda, Nerevarine Incarnate. Solithio Cosades, Imperial destined to save Cyrodiil. With heirs to the throne slain with only a few remaining, and the foreboding darkness of Oblivion encroaching them, now is the time to seperate the strong from the
1. Chapter 1: The Burden Of A Hero

_Regardless of what we may believe, once our paths cross with another, our lives will never be the same. Whether it depended on a simple collision, or a friendly greeting, the people we meet will leave a valuable imprint within our memory. One could only think of such things while enjoying the comfortable ride within a Silt Strider, coming to terms that once two people create a bond of friendship.._

_They are destined to meet again... someday.._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Flashback)

"Are you sure about this Cauis?"

The spymaster gave a chuckle, his used to be apprentice standing before him with uncertainty.

"Yes..you've proven yourself to be a valuable asset to the blades, and have the right to call yourself the true incarnate Noveos..I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you..but..it seems as if i'm not ready.." His right hand clenched into a fist. "I don't want to fail."

"And you won't, now is the time that we must part ways. I've been recalled to Cyrodiil, it seems as if an unfortune issue has fallen upon the emperor." Cauis eyes were laced with worry as he continued. "One can only hope it doesn't get too out of hand."

"I see.." the Dark Elf mused, his left hand grazing over his right ebony armguard.

Cauis made his way to the door, bag in hand and fully suited for the tough journey ahead.

"Be careful Noveos, you're probably the last hope for Morrowind. I've left the house and certain clothing enchantments within your possesion, be sure to use them well." his hand went for the handle until Noveos spoke.

"If I make it out alive through this prophecy, i'll be sure to visit you and your family. That's a promise." his youthful voice caused the older man to smile

"I would like that..if you stay away from my daughter." he replied half jokingly, causing the Dark Elf to chuckle.

Withaslightly suprised remark, he held up his hands in defense."If she's prettier than the photo you have of her, I can't make any promises."

"Teenagers and their hormones.."

"What can I say...she's quite the cutie."

"I'm going to leave now, before I jeprodize the safety of Morrowind as we know it."

The Dark Elf gave an approving nod."Sounds good, take care Cauis."

With a friendly hug and a handshake, the two friends departed ways, both seeking to fufill their task.

_(4 months later...)_

_His inspiration on fufilling the task of destiny was halted for a moment. After managing to escape from Death's grasp, Noveos quickly killed an unknown assassin who was trying to peform his job. With this mind boggling event unfolded before his very eyes, he decided to put his main quest on hold to figure out who or what wanted him dead. His investigation led him to the capital of Morrowind, Mournhold, to find out more information on the band of assassins known as The Dark Brotherhood. From there, lied the path of deception, bloodsheed, and sheer sadness as the events continued to become worse. He could still hear the words from the corrupted goddess Almalexia._

_"Do you think you can win against a God! Stand by my side and we could rule!" Her voice laced with desire, as she unseathed her legendary scimitar, Hopesfire._

_With his hand clenched around the hilt, Noveos unsheathed the very sword the Nerevarine used so long ago in the epic battle against good and evil, Trueflame."I know I can, you're nothing but an obstacle in my way. I have a land to save, and no one will stand in my way of fufilling that task!" _

_Almalexia snorted has she swung her sword, Noveos catching it with his own. _

_"Very well, let's see if you possess the skill only a god can conceive."_

_That was one of the few battles that made him scared, but it was not one that would be his death. With the corrupted Goddess slain, he returned back to the lands of Morrowind to complete his goal..._

_With Trueflame and Hopesfire as his arsenal.._

_(5 months later..)_

_The firey pits of Red Mountain brew with ferocity, as a legendary battle had just ended. Dagoth Ur, the so called God filled with madness, was responsible for the atrocious blight that had spread across the lands of Morrowind. But now, that terror was over. With the strength that dwelled inside his heart, and the wisdom that was acheived by the aid of a God, Noveos Sparda had landed the finishing blow to Dagoth Ur, sending him to the firely pits below inside the dark cave of oblivion._

_With a few blows from Sunder..._

_And a couple quick strikes with Keening.._

_The prophecy had been fufilled, and the land of Morrowind was restored to what it once was._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(The Present)_

Blood seeped throught the numerous wounds that had graved into his body, yet, he felt light as a feather. Step by step, he limped to the entrance door, his strengthdecreasing by the second. He fell on all fours in one fell swoop, his hands clutching the gritty dirt beneath him.

"Is it going to end like this? My life ending right here before I have the chance to see the clear blue skies of Morrowind? Haha..how dissapointing." Even though he laughed at this moment, his heart could not be fooled as tears escaped his eyes, splashing against the ground only to be absorbed. His eyes felt heavy as he lost the support of his arms, waiting for his face to hit the dirt.

But it never came...

The sweet scent of flowers entered his nose, as a gentle hand clasped against his face causing his wounds to heal.

"You have fufilled your destiny that was enscribed within the prophecy, by your ongoing strength, knowledge, and courage, you have destroyed the growing threat of Dagoth Ur, and eradicated the blight that plagued our lands. Nerevarine Incarnate, Champion of Morrowind, I thank you.." The daedra Goddess Azura smiled kindly at him, her soothing voice never leaving his soul.

"Is this...where my journey ends?" he asked, somewhat sad about the ordeal.

Her smile never faded as she replied. "No, your own prophecy may have been fufilled, but your part in making the lands of Tamriel safe are far from over."

"What do you mean?" The Dark Elf brushed a strand of his crimson hair with his healed hand.

Shockingly, the kind smile dissapeared off the goddess' face as she spoke.

"The city Cyrodiil is not safe, for the times of darkness will soon consume the land. The emperor is living the last of his days, and only a few heirs to the throne remain alive, while the others have been slain."

"What! How could this happen?" His red eyes were widened in shock, still trying to take in this information.

"I'm not sure, even Lord Vivec seems to be puzzled by this occurence, and this is where your role will be put into play."

Noveos head perked up at the statement. "Care to explain."

"I want you to go to Cyrodiil in one year, find out anything you can about the murders of the heirs or any of the surviving ones left. If by chance you meet others with the same intentions, become a group to increase your chances."

The Dark Elf seemed confused with the time period. "Why wait one year?"

"By my gift for telling the future, nothing of great importance will happen within that time. This may give you a break to hone your skills and speechcraft. This isn't going to be easy like Dagoth Ur, Noveos."

"Who said he was easy? Besides, I barely survived against a goddess, i'm in no way becomming overconfident."

"Haha..you are Nerevarine Incarnate, you should have confidence in that title alone at least." she replied, her kind smile returning

"Very well, I will go to Cyrodiil in one year and find out anything I can."

"Thank you, may the gods bless you with wisdom, strength, and courage." As she spoke, her form dispersed into sparkles and sailed above through the cave ceiling, leaving Noveos with a new task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2: My Servitude, My Legacy

Chapter 2: My Servitude, My Legacy

(1 Month later)

Nightime had arrived over the quiet city of Cyrodiil, as darkness had overcome the premises. Orbs of fire danced around the city streets, as soldiers patrolled alleyways and sidewalks with torches, their eyes never losing their coldness. Both houses and shops were closed for the night, and the only building that shined was the Imperial Prision, as dreadful events were about to unfold...

The cell was dark, and the only source of light came from the serene moonlight piercing through the metal bars of the window. Inside the cramped area, consisted of a small wooden table, with an equally small stool placed against the moss covered brick walls. Even though there was a torch near the gate of the occupants cell, the warmth failed to reach the prisoner in the corner, who let out a harsh laugh as he thought of his current position.

"How did a short jog around the city turn into being tossed into a jail cell?" he said bitterly, brushing a strand of his shoulder length blond hair.

"You shouldn't speak so loud peasant, your voice is starting to annoy me." came a sharp reply from the other end of the hallway

Using what little strength he had left, he hobbled over to the gate that sealed him in, and slowly concentrated on the shadow that was kept within another cell right across from him. It was only when the torchlight beamed upon his face, could he tell that the cold man was a Dunmer, a Dark Elf.

"I am not a peasant, did your rude tounge become the reason as to where you are now?" shot back the prisoner, his hands gripping the bars for support

"As if you care...wait...you're an Imperial aren't you?"

"Who wants to know?" he replied, knowing what was coming to him. He could hear the quiet snicker before it evolved into a full hearty laugh

"Oh..this is so grand! An Imperial...locked within an Imperial Prison! It looks like the don't play favorites nowadays. Oh the irony, it brings up my spirit, really it does." mocked the Dark Elf as he continued to laugh

The blond Imperial muttered to himself before replying. "Say what you want, in due time, you will experience something far worse than being a prisoner."

The Dark Elf's ears perked up to the advice. "Oh, is that so? Don't throw around threats so easily, I could burn you to the ground right now if I wanted to. The distance between us is nothing compared to the things I can accomplish. Wait...it seems as if they guards themselves are coming to deal with you.. Sweet dreams, Imperial trash!" he shot back, as he turned his back against him

The blond Imperial was both confused yet angered by the cocky reply, yet before he could respond, the sounds of armor were quickly clanking down the stairs, followed by a few voices.

"I cannot leave this castle! The people here need me!"

"What they need your majesty, is for you to live on, and for that to happen you must leave. Jauffre made it his upmost importance for us to escort you back to Weynon Priory as soon as we can. There's no time to argue." came a smooth yet strong reply

"But my people..." he insisted

"The people will be fine, if you are. My job right now is to get you to safety." came a feminine voice. It was only minutes later that the prisioner noticed that the three people were standing in front of his cell. As if the same moment they had realised the same issue, the female spoke.

"What's this prisoner doing here? This cell was supposed to be off limits!"

"Being kept in question for something he hasn't done." replied the Imperial, his voice laced with anger

"Hmm...whatever the case is, it is not of my concern. Stand back prisoner, we will not hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." she proceeded, motioning her fellow soldier to open the gate

"Glad to know i'm so cared for." mocked the Imperial, his hand resting on his heart

"Enough! Stand by the window prisoner and you won't get hurt. Quickly!" shouted the man who was opening the gate

Doing as he was told, he walked to the corner of the cell and stayed there, waiting for the three Imperials to do whatever they had to so he could finally get some rest. His eyes wandered to the gate opener as he noticed that he was staring at him.

"Stay put prisoner.." ordered the man, only to receive a snort

His eyes traveled to the man he watched the least, and instantly noticed that he was indeed wealthy, as he wore a purple velvet robe, as an exquiste red pattern was traced along the middle of his body. Around his neck seemed to be the most beautiful jewel his eyes have ever seen, but not being a theif like most prisoners, he looked away from it. His eyes stared into the nobles as silence had fallen upon them.

"You... i've seen you...Let me see your face.." as he spoke, the nobleman walked to the corner were the prisoner was currently staying at, surveying his face, complexion, and his eyes.

"You are the one from my dreams..." he began, his face becomming grim. "Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

Confused by this sudden information, the prisoner spoke.

"What's going on? And why am I in here, i've done nothing wrong."

"Assassins have attacked my sons, and I am next." came the bitter reply, causing the prisoner to sigh. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." the nobleman replied. "Things happen for a reason, but currently, my Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

'You can't be serious...' he thought within his mind, but one question continued to nag at him

"Sorry if i'm not up to date on things within these city walls... but who are you exactly?" the blonde Imperial asked, eyeing the gray haired man

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamiriel, and you, Solethio, too shall serve her in your own way."

"I don't know if I can, since i'm locked within this prison..." he thought sadly. "Wait!...you know my name!"

"Indeed I do, and shall the rest of the citizens of Tamriel when the time comes."

"If that's the case, then why am I in jail?"

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet."

Solethio chuckled as he responded. "I hope that's the reason, otherwise they have a cruel sense of humor."

The remark had made the emperor laugh as well, but with seriousness of the matter they were enduring, their time of laughter was cut short.

"As for what you have done... it does not matter." He started, before smirking. "That is not what you will be remembered for."

Feeling something within him telling him about destiny, he asked another question

"What should I do?..My lord."

"Haha..please skip the formalities, your eyes tell me enough that you have a good heart. You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end." his voice left a tone of sadness so great that it caused Solethio to become worried.

"Please sire, we must go quickly!" remarked the female blade guard

"Very well.." he faced the eastern wall that appeared to fall back before dissapering to the side, leaving an open pathway to a flight of stairs that would descend. One by one they dissapeared, leaving the last one to stare at Solethio.

"Seems like today is your lucky day, just stay out of our way and everything will be ok." said the man, before unsheathing his sword, and walking through the passageway entrance, leaving Solethio to himself.

He stood there in contemplation, as he stared at the open gate, and at the passageway entrance. Before he made his move, he could hear a voice coming from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey! Your gate is unlocked! Come over here and get me out!" cried the Dark Elf from earlier

Smirking with delight, Solethio refused the gesture. "Ummm...no! See you!" he ran through the passage way, and made his descent down the stares

"If i'm supposed to serve Tamriel in my own way, I can't do that in a prison!"


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

(Thank you Inferno232 for being the first to review this story, andfor the good advice.)

Chapter 3: Escape

As Solethio entered the cold dark entrance, he made sure to keep his distance from the emperor and his guardsmen. But regardless on how far he stood back, he could overhear what one guard in particular was saying.

"We're not out of this yet, just stay close together and keep your eyes open."

Just as the man spoke, forms appeared out of thin air, dawning red robes and brandishing weapons that were meant to silence, or kill. Shocked by their sudden appearance, Solethio managed to slip on an unstable piece of the stairway, causing him to create a decent sound by hitting the floor. The sound alone had caused the guard that was covering the rear to pivot around, catching sight of the escaping Imperial.

"You! What are you doing here!" he yelled, only to be sidetracked by his partner

"Now's not the time for that, they're here!" said the female bladeguard, as she unsheated her sword. "Flank them on the left or right!"

Still on the ground, Solethio had taken a few minutes before he noticed the outstretched hand that was in front of him. Looking up, he saw that it belonged to the emperor, who's face showed determination.

"Here, today is not your end." he stated, grabbing Solethio's hand and helping him up

The sounds of battle had ended, but not without a casulty. The female, Captain Renault had been killed, as a deep gash was apparent on her left side.

"I'm sorry sir, but Renault was killed..." said one of the guardsmen

His face turned to sadness by the news. "She had a strong will, but an even stronger heart. May she be blessed by the Gods."

"I'll take head point while you take the rear. Let's go!" The guards quickly moved with the emperor in tow, locking the door behind Solethio to deny him access.

"Hey! Open the door!" he continued to pound the door, until his eyes caught another entrance on the eastern wall. It seemed as if a couple bricks were missing from the concrete surface, allowing it to be a doorway of sort. Upon entering, he noticed that a decent sized rat had watched him for quite sometime, and it was only until Solethio made a run back to the other side, that the rat gave pursuit.

Remembering about the now dead Captain, Solethio ran to her corspe and 'borrowed' the sheild and sword, turning just in time to see the rat lunging at his face. With a quick, but fierce slash, the rat was no more as the crimson liquid ran along the tile cracks. Inspecting the sword, he realised that it was indeed in good condition, the green and gold hilt consisted of an intricate pattern, that swirled all the way up to the golden guard. The silver blade was glimmering in the faint light, and was easily recognizable that it would be frequently polished. The sheild on the other hand, seemed to be used yet still durable as the endless scratches upon the surface had smuged the elegance of what was the corresponding green and gold pattern. Feeling more self confident by his sudden achievement, he continued onward as he re-entered the hole on the eastern wall.

-------

What seemed to be hours, had actually been minutes as Solethio had dealt with goblins, rats, and even zombies, as he ran from door to door. Upon entering the next one, Solethio found it to lead back into the area with numerous stairs and platforms, with the emperor and guards just ahead of him. Sighing in relief, he quickly caught back up with them, trying his best to keep his presence unknown. However, that seemed to be impossible as another ambush by the assassins had occured, causing Solethio to keep himself from hiding by saving the emperor from a mighty blow to the head. Once the killers were dispatched of, the guard angrily turned to the blond Imperial, sword in hand.

"It's him again! Kill him! He may be working with them!" he growled, making his way towards Solethio

"What! If you didn't notice, I just saved your emperor! Even when you guys locked me out back there! I think thank you's are in order here." he shot back, unsheathing his own sword

"No..he is not one of them. He can help us, he must help us.." remarked the emperor, holding his hand up to hold off any unnecessary violence. Sighing in defeat, the guardsman sheathed his sword and walked ahead, mumbling things along the lines of 'the prisoner would be nothing but trouble.'

"They cannot understand why I trust you." Uriel continued. "They've not seen what i've seen."

"What have you seen, exactly?" asked the blond Imperial, somewhat concerned for what lies ahead of him in the future

"Listen. You know the Nine. How They guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

Sighing, Solethio responded with an honest answer. "The Nine guide and protect us, but i'm not sure if they're too keen on me."

"The Nine do not play favorites within our world Solethios, I've served the Nine all my days, adn I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens." he said sternly. "The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth?"

"The Atronach, in truth, i'm half Imperial, and half Breton."

"I see, my sign tells me that the days of living for me will come to an end, I accept this fate willingly, as all things shall come to place."

"What about me?"

"Your stars are not with mine. Today the Atronach shall aid you with your appointed burden."

"Can you tell of my future?"

"My dreams grants no signs of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The Dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of you aid my heart must be satisfied."

Concerned with the man's sudden calmness, Solethio asked him about his own well being. "Aren't you afraid to die, what if the people need you?"

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. When I do leave this world, the people shall remain strong, as a hero among us will rise to bring peace within these city walls. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am blessed to see the hour of my death...To face my apportioned fate, then fall."

"But one shouldn't live the remaining hours of their life, waiting for their appointed death to occur, you must strive on, you must fight to live! You've earned that right!" Solethios argued

"My fate cannot be change, as yours cannot as well." Uriel stated bluntly. "Don't mistake my words for being bitter, as I am truly honored to meet the man that shall change the tide of Oblivion."

"...Where are we going then...If fates do not change, i'll at least give it my best to protect you."

"I see... we shall go to my grave, as I'm sure my time is only minutes away. You shall follow me yet for a while, the sadly.. we must part."

"Are you sure there's not any other way.."

"I am. The only thing I regret is that we had to meet within a prison, you seem to hold an air of honesty and good will. You would make a fine asset within the Blades." the emperor replied with a smile, then entered the next room

Before he could follow, he was halted by a Redguard, who seemed to have a look of indifference on his face.

"You may as well make yourself useful. Carry that torch and stick close."

Nodding his head in acknoledgement, Solethios stayed close to the party, keeping his eyes open to his surroundings with torch in hand. While entering the next room, the tension within air became thick, and it was at this time that Solethios knew that the emperor was truly walking to his death.

"Not much farther.." the emperor stated, going into a light jog

It was only seconds later that battlecries emerged, as metal against metal clashed against one another. Solethios quickly searched for Uriel, making his own duty to protect him at all costs. After the assassins were eliminated, the party entered the sactum part of the passageway. Surveying the new area, the leader of the party ordered everyone to stand back, as he would investigate ahead for any traps. After minutes of inspecting corners and walls, he waved his hand to signal for safe travel.

After noticing that the hallway on the right was barred on the otherside, they group realized that they had fallen into a trap. With only one other way to make progress, they decided to entered the hallway on the right. Once they entered, mobs of assassins had entered from way they had come from. The two guardsman quickly left, but no before they spoke to Solethios.

"Stay here and protect the emperor, guard him with your life!"

Nodding his head, Solethios quickly unsheathed his sword, prepared for battle. But a hand clutched his shoulder, and faced him, revealing the face of the emperor.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the foes of the Mythic Dawn and the ungodly creatures that align themselves with them. Around my neck is a powerful artifact called the Amulet of Kings, this is what the assassins are looking for. Take the Amulet, give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion. You have my thanks Solethios, farewell, and may we meet again someday in the distant future." his smile was genuine as he placed the amulet within Solethios hand. The raw power that eminated from it had stunned him, as he quickly pocketed it to grab his sword. But it was too late, a cult member had hid behind one of the secret walls, and in one quick blow, silenced the emperor of Cyrodiil.

The sight before him lit the anger within aflame. "You bastard!" He unsheathed his sword, and with a powerful battlecry, striked the killer in one swift blow. The Redguard was quickly running back to the scene when he saw the emperor's motionless body.

"We've failed.. I've failed..The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead." He searched his body for the powerful artifact, but found nothing. "The Amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body."

"The Emperor gave it to me, he wanted me to see Jauffre. But I don't know why I among all people were appointed to such a task." Solethios muttered, his hand clenched into a fist.

"Strange.. He saw something in you. Trusted you. They say its the Dragon Blood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men. The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewerly."

"I don't know if it's because of the Dragon Blood itself, but it felt like the emperor saw through my very soul.."

"He does that to every person he believes has a good heart. But the Amulet alone has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. As you noted before, you said something about Jauffre right? He lives over at Weynon Priory, but why give it to him?"

"Because the Emperor told me that there's another heir."

His face held a certain surprise to it as he spoke. "I haven't heard anything about it, but if someone was supposed to know, it would be Jauffre. He's the Grandmaster of my Order. Weynon is close to the city of Chorrol."

"Any specific directions?"

"First of all, you need to get out of here. It seems as if you can handle yourself as you made it passed the other passageway. Through the nearby door is the entrance to the sewers, that's where we were heading. Take this key, you'll use it on the last door in the sewers. From what i'm guessing, you're a Pilgrim right?"

Solethios laughed at the guess, as it was way off. "No.. actually i'm a Nightblade, but instead of being interested in restoration i'm more of a conjurer."

"You're kidding.."

"...No.."

"Well, head off to the sewers, and from there you should know your way." Without anything left to say, he left from the opposite direction.

-----------------------

(2 hours later)

With minor cuts and bruises, Solethios had managed to escape the sewer without being killed. But now drained of stamina and fatigue, he slowly collapsed against the nearby bolder to rest for a bit. While feeling the cool sensation against his wrists, he realised he still had on the iron shackles. With a couple strikes against the rock, the shackles were off, leaving his wrist and mind to enjoy the overwhelming feeling of freedom, just in time for him to enjoy the morning sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4: Weynon Priory

Hey I just want to say thanks for the first three (and only) people that reviewed my story.

Lycanthropic Nerev - Actually i've read your stories, and I must say that they're definitely my top favorites among the ones i've read. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with me.

M'aiq The Liar - Thanks for the advice! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

JediRavenClaw - Thanks for liking my idea!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Weynon Priory

The journey seemed to take hours, as Solethio had to travel on foot to Weynon Priory. But after talking to fellow travelers, and receving a detailed compass, the blonde half-breed now stood before a tall stone structure, that seemed to represent a magnificent monastary with the addition of an chapel to the right of it. Focusing back to the task at hand, he quickly entered the chapel, looking for anyone to reveal the location of Jauffre. Upon entering, he quickly noticed a man silently praying as an alter stood before him. Showing some respect, he waited until the man was finished before conversing with him.

"Excuse me, do you know where i'll find the man name Jauffre?"

"Ahh..brother Jauffre, I suppose you should find him in the library within the main house."

"I see thank you...-"

"Prior Maborel, i'm one of the members within the Order of Talos. Jauffre is another.."

"Thank you Prior Maborel, i'll take my leave." stated the blonde, before exiting the chapel, and quickly jogging to the main building. As he entered, he was once again sidetracked as he admired the sight before him. The room itself was quite dark, with only candles acting as the source of light. But by the aid of the burning candles did he notice that there were numerous elegant paintings that had adorned the surrounding walls.

"Up the stairs and to the right, that is where he is located." the sudden voice had surprised him, and quickly turning did he noticed that it was once again the Prior. Nodding his head in thanks, he made his way up the stairs and walked to the being who was current dwelled within the book he was currently reading.

"Excuse me? Jauffre?"

"What do you want?" his eyes lingered from the book to the face above

"The Emperor sent me here to find you sir."

"Emperor Uriel? Do you know something about his death?"

"Unfortunately, I was there when he died." by the look on his face, Jauffre took it the wrong way

"You'd better explain yourself. Now. Otherwise..." he let the threat linger within the air

"No! Not like that! He gave me the Amulet of Kings." Solethio quickly re-stated, his hands reaching into his pocket. Jauffre's face seemed to show that he didn't believe him, as he gently placed his book down and leaned back in his chair.

"You brought me the Amulet of Kings? This cannot be. Let me see it."

Pulling his hand out with amulet in hand, he handed it over to him. The look of puzzlement yet shocked was obviously present.

"By the Nine! This IS the Amulet of Kings!"

"What was your first guess.." mumbled Solethio, causing the older man to glare

"Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?" he rose from his seat, as his voice increased in volume

"I was placed into prison for reasons unknown, only to have hysteria ensue the minute I woke up. Then by chance, the secret escape route was located within my cell. This caused for me and Emperor Uriel Septim himself to meet. He said things along my presence being known within his dreams, and how I need to face an evil cult and thensome... So in short, before he died, he gave me the Amulet telling me to seek you out and maybe you would shed some light on this whole ordeal." Solethio took a breather before he waited for a response

"As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings." he returned to his seat with a disturbed look upon his face

"So.. can you shed any light? What did he mean by 'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion?" That was one statement that could never leave his mind, regardless of how hard he tried.

"His meaning seems unclear to me as well. The Emperor seemed to perceive some threat from the demonic world of Oblivion."

"Demonic? You mean as in daedra?"

Jauffre nodded his head in acknoledgement. "Yes, the Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon, is one of the lords of Oblivion. But the mortal world is protected from the daedra of oblivion by magical barriers."

"If our mortal world is protected by these magical barriers, then how can Oblivion threaten us?"

"I'm not sure. Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet Of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries." he gave a sad sigh as he continued. "It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of."

"I can't believe that such an event of this magnitude, happened all at once in one night.. Even though I never personally met the Emperor until last night, I was informed that he was a good man." Solethio's somber voice came out lower than a whisper before he continued. "The Emperor asked me to find his son. He informed me that you know about him too?"

With an affirmitive nod, Jauffre began telling Solethios about the heir in secret. "I am one of the few that had known of his existance. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me into his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"As of now he's outside the borders of Cyrodiil, I think he's at the Province of Elsweyr, studying about faith and history. His return is scheduled within 8 months as he would arrive at Kvatch. His name is Martin. When 8 months pass, you'll find him serving Akatosh in the chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here."

"Is that so.. today is the 7th of Mid-Year, so within 8 months time that would be Sun's Dawn." he replied confidently

"Correct. So 8 months should give you ample time to study, learn, or gather what skills you may have or acquire, as I see a difficult journey ahead of you. If I was you, I would head over to Chorrol's fighting guild and browse their goods."

"Sorry, but I fancy spells over swords thank you." replied the blonde with a laugh

"Oh really? I thought you were an Imperial? It's rare nowadays to see Imperial mages.."

"Actually, i'm half, my mother's a Breton."

"Interesting..well, i'm sure Chorrol also has a valuable Mages Guild as well. Be well prepared, as i'm sure the enemy will be looking for him as well when the time comes, and if that proves to be true, his life will be in great danger."

"I will, i'll be leaving you then."

"Where will you be heading?"

"I'll be heading over to Chorrol, I would like to see how my guild is doing."

"Your guild?"

"Yes, i'm the representative and leader of the Chorrol Mages guild."

"That must mean that you're pretty good with magic, and to think that you were put into prison."

"Just make sure it doesn't hurt my reputation.." the blond joked, causing Jauffre to laugh. After saying goodbye, Solethios began his short journey to Chorrol, in hopes of reclaiming his lost items, and managing the guild until his main quest arrived.


End file.
